


Moan For Me

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request of Steve fucking the reader into the mattress and telling her to moan for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan For Me

You have always considered yourself lucky to be dating Captain America.

Steve was such a kind and considerate boyfriend. He held open doors for you, insisted on paying for dinner (You bought desert usually, and Steve did love sweets), and showered you in compliments. You always felt loved when Captain America was beside you.

And you felt especially loved when he was fucking you.  
Steve loved fucking you. He loved hearing you say his name and seeing you squirm and feeling your nails dig into his shoulder blades and drag down his back. But most of all, he loved hearing you moan.

The sounds of your pleasure did things to him. He would rather pleasure you than get himself off, and it was mutually beneficial to the both of you.

So when Steve walked in to you touching yourself, writhing on the bed with your legs spread and your head back as you moaned, he couldn’t exactly stop himself from grabbing you by the hair and kissing you.

Your hands were at his zipper immediately, desperate and fumbling, but you managed to pull his pants down just enough so that you could free his already hard dick. You lay back, spreading your legs wide as invitation, and Steve was between them in an instant.

No matter how often you two made love, you could not get used to your boyfriend’s size. The man was huge. He pressed against your entrance and you arched your hips up, not worried about how much he would stretch you. More like desperate for it.

He waited until he worked his tip in before he bottomed out in one stroke, and you keened as you watched his eyes roll back.

“So tight…” He moaned, and you gripped his shoulders.

“Move, please!” You bucked your hips in vain, as your super soldier had you pinned down with his body.

“Wait…Just let me-fuck…”

Hearing Steve swear made you shiver and press more of your body against him, and he slowly slid out to slam deep back into you. You gasped, and he did it again, and again, until you were a moaning, shaking mess, begging for more of your boyfriend’s amazing cock.

“Come on, baby girl, moan for me. Juuuust like that…”

You would not deny him that.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :) However, I am selective with which I do because I lack inspiration sometimes.   
>  I hope you all liked this one!
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!
> 
> On my page there is also REQUEST RULES. Please read! Thanks!


End file.
